Mario Kart's 25th Anniversary Race: Mario vs Bowser
by breath20k
Summary: For 25 years, Mario Kart is the Mushroom Kingdom's most popular racing tournament and to commemorate this occasion, here's a special story starring Mario and Bowser!


**Mario Kart's 25th Anniversary Race: Mario vs. Bowser**

It's a beautiful day at Mario Kart Stadium where today is the big day. Today, Mario and Bowser are having an exhibition race to honor 25 years of Mario Kart racing and the crowd is cheering with excitement.

Just then, Lakitu came in with his cloud and said, "Good afternoon, everyone! Welcome to a very special edition of Mario Kart and we are coming to you live from Mario Kart Stadium to honor a very special occasion! That's right! This year marks the series'... _**25TH ANNIVERSARY!**_ "

As Lakitu heard this, the crowd erupted in big cheers as fireworks explode all across the stadium. Then Lakitu said, "That's right, folks! It has been 25 years since we started this competition and we have seen lots of excitement during these years. From rocket starts to the checkered flag, we have it all for you right here! Now, today's race is going to be a very special one because we have two legendary rivals who will go head to head in a spectacular race to the finish! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you today's anniversary race... _**MARIO VS. BOWSER!**_ "

Just then, the screen shows today's race as the crowd cheered. Then Lakitu smiled to the crowd and said, "So, are you ready to bring them out?"

" _ **YEAH!**_ " The crowd roared with excitement.

Lakiotu agreed with them and said, "Alright then, let's get to it! Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce the two drivers that will be competing in this afternoon's special race! Please give a huge Mario Kart welcome to today's racers... _**MARIO & BOWSER!**_"

The garage doors open up and then, Mario and Bowser came out in their red and orange go-karts as they drive to the starting line with the crowd making its biggest cheer.

When they got there, the crowd received a huge standing ovation as they chanted their names: " _ **MARIO! BOWSER! MARIO! BOWSER!**_ "

Lakitu came to them and said with a huge smile, "Welcome to the race, guys!"

"Thank you, Lakitu!" Mario replied, "It's an honor to be here on this very special day to honor 25 years of Mario Kart racing!"

"That's right, Mario!" Bowser added, "We've been doing this since we started and after all, it is a very special day for a race and everyone's here to see this historic competition. Remember, folks! No matter what happens here in this series, it is always the same thing."

"You said it, Bowser." Mario agreed, "Whether it's racing at Rainbow Road or getting hit by a Spiny Shell, Mario Kart has it and here's the most important thing of all..."

" _ **HAVE FUN!**_ " Mario and Bowser said at the same time with the crowd cheering.

Lakitu agreed with them and said, "That's right, guys! Mario Kart is indeed the best sport in the Mushroom Kingdom and everyone is having fun, no matter what happens in this competition. Well then, shall we get in your karts and start the race?"

" _ **YES!**_ " Mario and Bowser said with a huge smile.

"Then let's do this! Mario and Bowser... _**START YOUR ENGINES!**_ " Lakitu announced as Mario and Bowser ran to their karts. Then they started their engines as they prepare for their biggest race.

Lakitu came to them with the traffic light hanging on the pole and said, "Alright, you two. I want a nice, clean race and remember the most important part of Mario Kart: have fun. Now, I have a very special announcement for the both of you before we begin this race. Because today is a very special day here, we want to make this race fair and square. So I'm pleased to announce that for today's race, there will be... _**NO ITEMS!**_ "

And with that, the item boxes disappear from the track. Mario and Bowser looked at the track and saw that the boxes are gone. Lakitu said, "There it is, guys! This race is now officially fair and square!"

Mario smiled and said, "Wow! Now we have to race all by ourselves with no items and I love it! Thank you, Lakitu!"

"You're very welcome!" Lakitu replied with a huge smile, "That is what friends are for and after all, anything can happen in Mario Kart. Now the moment you see the green light, the race will begin. Three laps for the both of you. Got it?"

Both racers agreed with a nod. Then Lakitu said, "Very well, then! Good luck to the both of you and have fun! And now, I have a very special message for all of you before I do the famous countdown. You see, I've been supervising all of the races in this competition for 25 years. From the green light to the checkered flag, I am truly honored to be part of this celebration and so, on behalf of the entire Mario Kart crew, I would like to thank all of you for your support during these 25 years. You play an important part in this anniversary and I'm so glad to be your friendly referee in this amazing competition! Thank you for making Mario Kart the Mushroom Kingdom's most popular racing tournament for 25 years straight and to everyone who worked very hard to make this amazing competition! Here's to 25 years of Mario Kart racing!"

When Lakitu was done with his anniversary speech, the crowd roared very loudly as he took in the cheers of the crowd. Mario and Bowser also applaud for Lakitu as the entire stadium is filled with cheers and joy.

Lakitu smiled and said, "OK! Now that everything is out of the way, it is officially time to start the race! Mario and Bowser, are you ready?"

"Ready!" Mario and Bowser replied.

"Mario Kart Stadium, are you ready?" Lakitu asked.

The crowd cheered.

"What's that? I can't hear you!" Lakitu said.

The crowd roared a little louder.

"Louder! Mario Kart Stadium... _**ARE YOU READY?**_ " Lakitu asked them very loudly.

The crowd agreed with Lakitu's decision as they roared with excitement. Lakitu smiled and said, "Then without further ado, it gives me great pleasure to say the four magic words that will officially start the race! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Mario Kart fans of all ages! Let the countdown..."

" _ **BEGIN!**_ " The crowd replied with a huge shout.

And with that, Lakitu pushed the green button, which starts the light sequence with the first light shining red. At last, it's now time to race.

"3..."

Not a single member spoke. Then the second red light came on.

"2..."

"Rocket..." Mario and Bowser said as they revved up their engines. The third and final red light came on, which shows the final second of the countdown.

"1..."

Everything grew silent as they await the final word from Lakitu and the green light to officially begin the race. Mario and Bowser looked at the road, took a deep breath for the last time and then...

And then...

The moment came...

" _ **GO!**_ "

" _ **START!**_ " Mario and Bowser shouted at the same time when the green light flashed, giving them a rocket start and a huge cheer from the crowd as the karts left the starting line to begin the race.

Lakitu saw it all and said, "And here we go, folks! The 25th anniversary race is underway as Mario and Bowser left the starting line with a rocket start! Now that is what I call a historic moment in Mario Kart racing!"

And so begins the race for Mario and Bowser.

"Well, we made it! 25 years and still racing! I love Mario Kart!" Mario said as he passed Bowser to take the lead.

"Me too, friendly rival. Here's to another 25 years of racing to the finish line!" Bowser replied with a friendly smile, "Now, let's do it!"

"You got it!" Mario said as they kept on racing all across Mario Kart Stadium.


End file.
